


Day 3: Transgender

by FantasticDream



Series: #29DLS [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, FTM Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Trans Character, unsuporting grandmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticDream/pseuds/FantasticDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's grandmother isn't supportive of a young transgender Stiles. Claudia puts an end to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Transgender

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the challenge gives us a young transgender Stiles who's grandmother isn't supportive. If this is hard to read you might want to skip it. I just hope nobody finds it offensive since I'm not writing from experience.

He didn’t like this. Not at all. Not one teeny tiny bit. He hated dresses with the fiery passion of a thousand sun’s and now she wanted him to wear one. Because it was church. Because his body was a girls.

His mom and dad listened when he said he was boy. Bought him jeans and T-shirt. A cool Batman backpack that Scott was jealous of. Even when he himself has an awesome Ninja Mutant Ninja Turtles backpack. They didn’t force him to wear dresses like his grandmother.

Normally he liked staying at his grandmothers for 2 weeks every summer. San Francisco was great, riding the trams, going to the carnaval, the zoo with the cool wolves and weird flavours of ice cream. He even didn’t mind going to church on Sunday. Except for now.

The year before he didn’t mind wearing the dress, it made playing outside easier. More room to stretch his legs to run very fast. It made it easier to play tag. But dresses were for girls and he wasn’t a girl. No matter what Jackson said, he was a boy. His stupid body just didn’t know that.

He wiped angrily at the rear running down his cheek. His stupid body. Mom said that in a few years they can try to change it. Make him a real boy, just like Pinokio. It just wasn’t fair that just like nobody believed that Pinokio was a real boy his grandmother didn’t either. He couldn’t wait to go home, to his mom and dad who did believe him. 

—-----

When he got home 2 weeks later he was again in tears. His grandmother had bought him another dress and forced him wear to “show to her parent what a beautiful girl she was”. He hated it, hated it even more than the dress she forced to wear for church.

He was out if the car the moment it stopped in their driveway and fled up the stairs when his mom opened the door. Ignoring her welcome-home-hug and confused face when she saw his teary face. Once up the stairs he tore of the dress and threw it down the stairs before going into his room and putting his toy chest in front of the door. He didn’t want his mom telling him that she looked nice in a dress.

He listens as close as he could while trying to stifle his cries. But no matter how close listened he didn’t hear her coming up the stairs. He heard his grandmother coming inside, closing the front door and greeting his mom.

“Why was Stiles crying and wearing a dress.” His mom used her i-am-not-used-please-explain-yourself voice. He never liked that voice, it usually meant doing chores and not playing with Scott.

“She’s wearing a dress because I bought it for her, she looks just like you in it. Only with short hair. And I think she’s crying because she missed you.”

“She. You’re calling Stiles she.” Mom didn’t sound happy.

“Off course dear, she is your daughter afterall.”

No he wasn’t, he was mom’s little boy. She said so herself before he left.

“No he isn’t, he is my son. Has been my son for the past 3 years. You know this, we explained it to you. I thought you had understood.”

“Now dear, you know it’s just a fase and it has gone on long enough. She is 6 now and needs to start acting like the little girl she is. School will be hard otherwise. No one wants to be the weird kid, you don’t want your daughter to be the weird kid. You want her to happy don’t you?”

“Off course I want my child to be happy! But Stiles isn’t happy as a girl. Stiles is a boy in every sense except for his body and as soon as he is old enough to go on blockers he will. So stop trying to force him to be someone he is not!”

His grandmother remained silent while his mother continued.

“And if you don’t like and can’t respect it you can go. I won’t have you upsetting my baby boy just because he doesn’t fit your frame ‘normal’. He is normal and won’t have anyone tell him otherwise.”

It was silent for a minute and the he heard his grandmother mumble something but couldn’t hear wat. The front door closed and the his mom came up the stairs.

“Can I come in?” She asked while knocking on the door. Stiles moved the toy chest away and slowly opened the door. He was still crying silently when he threw himself into her arms.

“Your grandmother is wrong to force you to wear a dress. And she will never do it again, I won’t allow it. You should be able to wear the clothing that you want, just like everyone else.”

He slowly stopped crying. His mommy was the bestest.

She whispered, “You are perfect just the way you are, my sweet baby boy. Your father and I love you very much. Never, ever, forget that.”

He was quit now, just lying in her arms and slowly breathing. Calmed by her promise of never having to wear a dress again, of being loved for who he is, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: you are welcome to join me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mostfantasticdream)


End file.
